1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental hygiene devices, and more specifically to an orthodontic flossing implement and method of use thereof, wherein the present invention facilitates thorough inter-dental flossing of orthodontically-treated teeth and, in particular, teeth fitted with braces.
2. Description of Related Art
In a majority of the cases, persons requiring orthodontic treatment including orthodontic appliances in the form of fixed braces are children, pre-teens and teenagers. Prior art devices require a great amount of time, dexterity, and effort to reach the posterior clearances of the upper and lower arches. These flossing devices are either too small to comfortably hold and/or too small to access the posterior molar clearances or too big to fit between the inter-proximal space of adjacent teeth and/or to fit under the arch wire of the appliance at the clearance. Prior art devices also are not strong enough to easily cut through the tight contacts of adjacent teeth or to properly remove the bacterial plaque from the interproximal surface of the teeth and gums at the arch (clearance).
With some prior art devices, patient compliance to daily flossing is near impossible, rendering the patient susceptible to bacterial plaque damaging effects to the gums, teeth and the surrounding jawbones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,625 to Siekmann teaches a dental floss threading device which permits insertion of dental floss between dental structures and aids in cleaning areas abutting dental structures such as orthodontic devices. A device and method for flossing and including an eyelet (FIG. 5) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,841 to Levine.
Francis teaches dental flossing devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,899,214 and 6,488,036 which provide a flexible flosser with unrestricted maneuverability within the clearance, providing easier insertion and increased cleaning efficiency. Haynes discloses a similar instrument in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,466 which facilitates flossing and is utilizable by persons fitted with orthodontic braces.
An integrally formed dental floss and leader that lends itself to oral prophylaxis especially for implants and bridges is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,063 to Ringle, et al. and dental floss with a guide post is taught by Peng in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,836. Similarly, Stallings discloses an orthodontic flossing device for removing debris from in between the proximal surfaces of teeth undergoing orthodontic treatment in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,086.
A needle for leading dental floss through narrow apertures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,339 to Nashlund. This plastic needle-like design with an opening for the floss is very inconvenient and time consuming to use. Accessibility of posterior clearances is difficult and the small floss threader has to be threaded through each and all possible (arch sites) clearances. Ikeda discloses a device for cleaning teeth of orthodontic patients in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,631 and, when in use, inserting the device at the clearance, a small hook member on the facial prong is used as leverage to proceed with cleaning. This hook member catches on the arch wire and makes this device tedious to use.
Kaltenbach teaches a device useful for inserting dental floss between teeth and under dental bridges in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,299 and a design patent to Levine, D265,515, shows a dental flossing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,500 to Mabon, et al. teaches a device and process for flossing comprising a length of thin guide tubing combined with the application of conventional dental floss. Striebel teaches dental floss for brace wearers and the like including a semi-rigid threader and curvature formed substantially along its whole length in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,794.
A flossing tool having a floss spool cavity and handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,466 to Haynes in which the primary object is to direct floss into interproximal spaces which are bounded by an arch wire where the tool angle makes it difficult if not near impossible to access posterior arches and/or clearances.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
The present invention teaches a uniquely configured orthodontic flossing element which has more favorable use structure for easily and effectively not only positioning a length of dental floss between the wire arch and the facial surfaces of adjacent teeth, but also facilitates the manual manipulation of either the implement and/or the free end of the dental floss through the contact of adjacent teeth to effectively, quickly, easily and properly clean the interdental spaces and tissues between adjacent teeth at all anterior and posterior clearance sites of the upper and lower jaws.